


Separation Anxiety

by GryffindorGoddess347 (dauntlessgirl347)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlessgirl347/pseuds/GryffindorGoddess347
Summary: Daniella (Danni) Zabini is Blaise Zabini's little sister and Draco Malfoy's best friend.  No one ever thought she would get sorted into Gryffindor.  Will Draco stay mad forever?  How hard will Danni have to fight to get Draco's friendship back?  Will they ever be satisfied with just friendship?





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> I just recently discovered this site and it inspired me to start writing again. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope I do it justice.  
> Here's my disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, I just like to play in it. Credit to J.K. Rowling.  
> I hope you enjoy the story.  
> Peace and Love!

“Gryffindor!” It took a while for the sorting hat to figure out where to place me. To be honest it almost placed me in Hufflepuff.

I took one longing look over to where my older brother Blaise and our childhood friends sat at the Slytherin table. That’s where I wanted to be. I just hope that they would still talk to me. 

I head over to the cheering table under the red and gold banners. A girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth beckons me over to sit with her.

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger. What’s your name?”

“I’m Danni Zabini. Pleasure to meet you.”

“We’re going to be great friends, I just know it.” Somehow, I knew it too.

I glance over at the Slytherin table and when I see my brother I smile at him. He returns a weak smile. Something is wrong; I don’t feel the usual warmth coming from him that he always radiates towards me. I then seek out Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. When I smile at them they look shocked and then look away very quickly. I then try Theodore Nott. When I smile at him he looks at me indifferently. Lastly, I seek out my best friend since we could talk, Draco Malfoy. When I smile at him he looks back at me like he had been betrayed. This cuts me like a knife. I know Draco. The only thing that would make him look like that towards me is if he didn’t see this coming.

“What’s wrong Danni,” asks Hermione.

“My brother and all of our friends are in Slytherin and now that I’m a Gryffindor they’re all looking at me differently than they used to.” Hermione glances over towards the Slytherin table to find the group I mentioned.

“Well, you have a new friend now. And I’m sure they will all get over whatever is bothering them soon enough.”

I smile at Hermione. “Thank you. Honestly it’s just Draco that I’m worried about. Blaise has to like me; he is my brother after all. I know Pansy and Daphne will be friends with me again. And Theo couldn’t care less. He just pretends like he does. But Draco is my best friend. He is stubborn and proud. And I don’t think he saw me as a Gryffindor. He’ll hate me after this.”

“If he truly was your best friend than he won’t care that you’re a Gryffindor.” Hermione must really not have much experience with the Slytherins.

I laugh at that. “You don’t know Draco then.”

“Malfoy always has had a prejudice against Gryffindors. I don’t know if it’s just Harry, Ron, and I or the whole house, but he seems to have a pretty strong hatred.” Thanks Hermione for reminding me of that. Draco came home last break and when I saw him he immediately started spewing off insults against a trio of Gryffindors, one of them being Harry Potter. I assume that’s the Harry that Hermione is mentioning. It took me hours just to get him to calm down. After that he told me that he was glad I would always be beside him to calm him down and he kissed me. It was my first kiss with my first crush. Draco has always been more to me than just a friend. I just don’t know if he sees me the same way anymore.

“Wait, did you say that Draco Malfoy is your best friend?” A boy with bright red hair, freckles, and hand me down robes (must be a Weasley) stared at me like he couldn’t believe what I was saying. The girl who he was just talking to looked just like him. She must be a Weasley too. Right now she was staring at a boy with brown (almost black) hair and green eyes. He has a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. That is Harry Potter. Everyone knows him.

“Yes, Draco is my best friend. We’ve been friends since we were little. Why?” The redhead laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. He finally stopped laughing and said something utterly unbecoming.

“Don’t you have to have some redeemable qualities in order to have friends?”

Hermione gasped and turned to me. “I’m so sorry about what he just said. He tends to say things that he doesn’t mean. That’s Ron Weasley by the way. Next to him is his sister Ginny, she’s in your year. And that’s…”

“Harry Potter. Yes, I know.” Harry looked at me like he wasn’t sure if I was going to curse him or jump up and down screaming his name. “I really don’t care that you’re Harry Potter. Names and titles don’t mean anything to me.”

Harry let out a breath of air and smiled at me.

 

 

Soon it was time to go up to Gryffindor Tower with the first years. I really can’t believe that I have to climb up to the 7th floor every time I need to go to bed or switch books for classes. The portrait that serves as the enterance of the tower is apparently affectionately called “The Fat Lady,” by the other students. We were told that the password to get into the common room of the tower is “Mooncalf” until further notice. Once we told the Fat Lady the password she let us into the common room. I don’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t this. The common room was absolutely breathtaking. It had a fireplace and big, comfy armchairs. The décor was all Gryffindor red and gold. There were large tables to study at (but I still think I’ll go to the library). There was also a corkboard to hold flyers and notices that are relevant to the Gryffindor population. All in all, it felt like home.

“Boys dorms are up the set of stairs on the left and girls dorms are on the right.” The prefect didn’t have to tell me twice. I rushed up the stairs to the big door that said First years on it and went inside. There were five great four-poster beds with red sheets on them and my trunk sat by the bed that was farthest to the left. I sat on my bed and instantly felt relieved that Hogwarts had not given us cheap mattresses.

Ginny came into the room next. Her eyes went to the trunk by the bed next to mine. “I guess we’re roommates, Danni.”

“I guess we are.” Three girls came in giggling after my comment and made their presence known.

“Hiya, I’m Katherine Finnigan and this is Megan McGonagall and Adrianna Potter.

Katherine had brown hair and eyes with her hair in a ponytail. Megan had poufy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Adrianna had auburn red hair to her shoulders and light brown eyes.

 

 

We all stayed up talking for what felt like forever. It suddenly hit me that I’m at Hogwarts and by tomorrow all my friends that have stood by me since we were little will treat me like I’m nothing. My own brother will have to follow along or risk getting exiled. My best friend will be the worst though. I may never get him back. I might as well have been hit with a ton of bricks. “I’ve had a big day and am tired. I think I’m going to go to bed.” I get dressed for bed in our little bathroom off to the side of our dorm. I pull the curtain on the bed to give me some privacy and silently cry myself to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will prove me wrong.


End file.
